My Heart's Home
by Royal Ember
Summary: A one-shot from 'In The Shadow Of The Oak.' What do you give to the vampire who has lived for 2000 years and is wealthy enough to buy entire countries? It was a question that had bothered Alex for months, but she thinks she finally found the answer.


_A/N: Sorry this is a few weeks late, and I'm still working on the next chapter of Oaks, I promise! I've been really busy getting my first book ready to publish on Amazon, so I'm a little behind._

 _It's coming, though, and I hope it'll be worth the wait! As for this story, I don't own True Blood. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and follow my stories. I really appreciate you guys more than you know, and you have all given me the confidence to try and make it as a writer._

 _Enjoy!_

 _PS- This is one year after Chicago, so Alex is between 16 and 17 years old._

* * *

Alex hummed, drinking her hot chocolate and glancing anxiously at the door.

"Calm down, little sister," Bennet said with a laugh. "She'll be here soon. She had to make herself known to the Sheriff first, and that will take some posturing. Death's Lieutenant cannot wander about without giving notice of her travels."

"Don't call him that," she said. "He doesn't like it."

Bennet scoffed and rolled his eyes as he played cards with their other brothers. "He's earned it, and its something to be proud of as it helps keeps his Area and Bloodline safe."

"Still, it's rude. How would you like to be called something that made people cringe away from you?"

"Considering the respect it gets the Gaul I believe that I would like it just fine. He can have anyone or anything he wants since not even the other Ancients go against him."

Alex bit back a snarl at the idea of anyone trying to work their wiles on her vampire. She only had two years before she could declare her Intent to Court so Godric could finally formally accept her. Until then, she had to deal with the fact that some vampires were so rude they did not even bother to acknowledge that he had an understanding with her.

She touched the comb she wore in her hair. She knew the Courts could smell the blood he had rubbed into the wood, and with how vampires gossiped it had to have spread through the different Nests. That they would ignore such a claim pissed her off. Hopefully, her Christmas gift would be enough to give a clear enough warning that he was off the market. It was one thing for her to wear something he gave her, and another for _him_ to return the favor.

"Did you send your Yule gifts to Godric and Eric?" her father asked idly.

"Yes, dad. FedEx tracking says that they should get them today."

"Good. Godric has been kind enough to help with your education, and it would not do to offend him considering he knows you celebrate the holiday and is sure to send you a gift in return."

She frowned, somewhat insulted that her dad would think she would ever snub her future Mate. "I would not disgrace our nest's ally like that. Eric should enjoy his gift as well."

"What did you give them?" Josiah asked and threw down a pair of cards, raking in the money in the center of the table.

"For Sheriff Godric, I found an interesting book I thought he would like," she said carefully and kept her breathing steady. It was true, but it was not the entire truth. Her father would kill her if he knew she had gone to the Supernatural Flea Market and spoken with a real dwarf. He could be so prickly about her safety. "I gave Eric the most hilarious Viking war game for his computer. I figure he might like to rampage and pillage or whatever he did way back when. It got excellent reviews, and I thought he might like something that wasn't a practical joke. The best part," she said with a laugh, "is he'll be super suspicious of it just because it's from me."

Alex shifted on the couch, resting her feet on the coffee table and looking at their pretty Christmas tree. Even though her father wasn't a fan, he allowed her and her brothers to put up a tree and celebrate, and on Christmas Eve it held several presents beneath its boughs.

She had hidden Godric's gift under that amusing book about vampires she had found, and she had been relieved when her father had not poked through the box. She didn't want to be grounded for the next six months, but the risk had been worth it. She had searched for a long time and had finally stumbled across the Fae-made leather cuff bracelet at a Market stall run by a very, very grumpy dwarf. It was dark brown braided leather, and the dwarf had told her that it was designed to hold one rune-stone that was big enough to contain a single dwarfling-magic enchantment.

The dwarf had been amused, but had fitted the newly enchanted gem into the brown cuff and boxed it for her. It had cost a pretty penny, but her vampire was worth it. Ever since Chicago, she knew it was time to ramp up her Courting gifts so that he knew that she was serious about being his Eternal Mate. She couldn't hope to match the untold wealth of others, so she had to utilize her Slytherin side and come up with items that had worth beyond that of money.

And yeah, she was a total Slytherin. The online tests she took even told her so. She had been so very amused when she had finally convinced- i.e., nagged- Godric to take them too and he came back as either Ravenclaw or Slytherin himself.

They were a good match, as far as fictional magical Houses went.

When the knock came to the door, she leaped out of her chair, almost knocking over her cup. "I'll get it!"

She slid on sock covered feet across the wood floors, flinging open the door with a bright smile. "Isabel!"

The older vampire laughed gently, her scarlet dress perfectly accentuating her curves. "Hello, Alex. You've certainly grown."

Alex stood back, gesturing for the woman to enter their nest. She ignored The Code, having long since decided that Isabel was part of her inner nest, her family. An almost-mother and part sister blend that often had her calling or texting the older woman for advice.

She loved her father and brothers, but dear gods sometimes they were so thick headed she wanted to beat them with a frying pan.

She watched impatiently as Godric's Lieutenant gracefully went through the motions with Theron, and was formally welcomed and offered protection from the sun and any enemies for the span of one moonrise to moonset.

She shifted from foot to foot, only stilling when her father shot her a glance. She loved her vampire family, but the formalities were annoying. Especially when Isabel carried a rather large gold-wrapped present in her hands.

Once down, Isabel's painted lips curved into a small smile, holding out the gift to the excited girl. "From Godric, with his wishes for you to have a happy holiday."

"Daughter," Theron said in clear warning.

Alex stilled her grab for the gift, her gaze flickering to her father's stern expression. Oops. "My pardon, Isabel," she said with a formal bow.

She turned on her heel, picking up a small box wrapped in silver and gold and presented it with a single hand over her heart. "For your assistance with me over the past years, the Head of the Makhaira Line has made leave to give you and one generation of your descendants and antecedents the name Ally of the Line. Please accept this token as the physical proof of our bond."

Alex carefully handed the gift into Isabel's hands, amused that for the first time she had managed to surprise the composed female to the point that she looked shocked, her jaw slightly lowered and her eyes wide.

An Alliance with an Ancient Line was not often offered.

Isabel carefully opened the small box, the delicate necklace holding the crossed long-knives and kestrel of the Makhaira Crest.

"It is my honor to accept this," she intoned carefully. "Although I do hope that you know I have not helped Alex in the hopes of gaining anything in return."

Theron nodded, her eyes smiling even as his face remained stern. "And that is why we are Allying our nest to you for a term of one hundred years. My daughter has benefited from your teachings, especially in matters where a male's perspective is not … appropriate."

Isabel gave a short bow, hiding her smile. "Then I thank you and will let my Maker know your words. I have not yet chosen to Turn a Child, but if that should occur, I will bring she or he to be acknowledged."

She glanced at an impatient Alex with a small smile. "If the Head of the Makhaira Line permits?"

When Theron gave a graceful gesture, Isabel handed over the large box to the excited teenager.

Isabel grinned at Alex's excitement as she tore through the paper while the entire nest watched. It was Theron's right as leader of their Bloodline to make sure that gifts from outside vampires were appropriate, especially in Alex's case, and she knew everyone was curious to see what the Gaul would choose.

She only feared the girl would be disappointed.

Alex practically vibrated with excitement when she flipped open the lid to the ornate box, pulling apart the delicate paper hiding the contents from her nest's nosey eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

Gabriel snorted and leaned back, shaking his head. "He got you Will Durant's vampiric version of his 'The Story of Civilization' eleven book series. Those things are so dry and boring they're painful."

Josiah put a hand on Alex's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "It does seem rather interesting choice." At his Maker's look, he hurriedly added, "Although it will be very, uh, informative."

"Do not insult our nest's ally and in front of his Lieutenant," Theron said sharply. "He honors your sister with such a thoughtful gift, and it will indeed be very educational. Alex, I am surprised I had not thought to add it to your reading list myself since I know you were already perused the incomplete and often false human version at the behest of your history tutor. I will give you a month to finish the first four texts before we discuss them. The vampire version is much more complete and bloody than what humans know about history, and I think a paper comparing and contrasting the two different versions of the books will be beneficial for you."

Bennet winced as he hurriedly got up from the couch with his two brothers. "Sorry, Alex, but on that note, I think we will leave for the Yule Ball. I didn't like it when I first had to read those books, and even though I love you, I'm not interested in having to relive the experience. Once in my immortal life was more than enough."

Josiah and Gabriel nodded, quickly wishing Isabel a good evening as they fled from the nest before their Maker decided that their education needed further assistance.

Theron just sighed, shaking his head at his less than scholarly Children. "Alas, I must leave soon as well. Thank you for honoring our Line with your presence," he said with a nod to Isabel. "We appreciate your willingness to spend the evening with our youngest member while we see to some necessary political maneuverings." Within a few minutes, he too had left.

Alex and Isabel watched as the door finally shut.

Alex grinned at the other vampire, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "They asked you to babysit me tonight, didn't they? They still don't trust me from what happened in Chicago."

Isabel smiled gently, crossing her legs at the ankle. "It is for the best. I get to see you again, deliver your Christmas gift from Godric, and have a safe place to stay for the day. Tomorrow I will leave and continue my journey to meet my Maker just in time for the Great Revelation."

Alex nodded, looking back down at her new books. "Everyone seems tense lately. I can't wait until its over."

Isabel was concerned at the girl's thoughtful look. "I was surprised at his choice for your Christmas gift. Are you displeased? I promise I will not tell him if you are," she added hurriedly. "He is old, and I do not believe he is fully conversant on what today's youth find interest—"

"No," Alex interrupted with clear surprise. "I'm not unhappy. This is perfect." She reached inside the box and dug around under the books, pulling out a small thumb drive and the letter hidden underneath.

"Most girls your age would want something flashier. A new phone or to fund a shopping spree."

Alex absentmindedly scoffed, her fingers rubbing over the thumb drive as she read her letter. "I love the books."

Isabel's brow furrowed, and she cocked her head. "I did not take you as such a fan of history. They are very … dry."

Alex looked up, blinking in surprise. "No, I'm not a fan. These books though … they're not the real gift. Godric and I take turns picking what book we will read, and then we discuss it together and its nothing like when my dad makes me do the same thing. Godric wants to know how I feel about what I read, and not just how well I can spout back facts and figures. He tells me his view, and sometimes he'll tell me stories of his past. It's a look inside his head and how he thinks about things. He's not teaching me, we're discussing things. Debating. He's brilliant," she said as a light flush spread across her cheeks.

Isabel smiled, charmed at how happy she was with a gift that many other young ladies would disdain. She had thought her Sheriff mad when he had told her of his purchase and had tried to hint that the girl would not be pleased. Perhaps he knew and understood Alex even better than her nest.

She knew that the Ancient and the girl spoke several times a week, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she had wondered exactly what the two found to discuss for hours on end. Alex had matured greatly since Chicago, but she was still so young in comparison to the Gaul. Isabel had worked with Godric for decades, and while she counted him as a friend, she could admit that he was a very private and closed off vampire of whom she still knew very little. He was very self-contained, and it had often worried her how he kept himself apart from others.

"What's on the thumb drive?"

Alex curled her fingers tightly around the small device. "Something personal."

Isabel's eyebrows shot up at her tone of finality, and the protective look in the young woman's eyes. "Theron does not know about it," the older woman warned. "I doubt he would consider keeping such a gift a secret to be proper behavior."

Alex scoffed. "Godric wouldn't send me something disrespectful, and I don't want my nest to tease me."

"Why would they tease you?"

Alex looked away, and her shoulders hunched.

"Alex?"

"They probably wouldn't tease me, but I don't like showing weakness. Ever since Chicago, I have trouble sleeping." Alex hesitated for a brief moment, and then said, "Did you know that Godric can sing? After we left Chicago, I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up thinking someone was trying to break into the nest. Godric noticed how tired I was and finally nagged me into telling him why."

"Oh, Alex," Isabel said and grabbed the girl's hand. "Why didn't you say something? Your Nest loves you and they would not think less of you for needing help."

The young woman shrugged. "Dad said how proud he was of me and how strong I am. I don't want to disappoint him, and besides, I don't want to talk about what happened. Godric was there, and I don't have to explain anything to him because he saw it all. He started reading to me until I could go to sleep, and one day I was joking that he had such a pretty voice that he should sing me a lullaby. He did, and I slept with no nightmares for the first time in weeks. They make me feel … safe. Sort of like he's here with me."

"Please don't tell my family," Alex said in a rush. "I don't want them to know."

Isabel swallowed hard, completely taken aback by the look in her young friend's eyes. No, she would not be telling Theron anything about this situation. It would force Godric to have to defend his- when seen from an outside viewpoint- inappropriate actions. Actions, she knew, that her Sheriff viewed as a simple kindness but which other vampires would see as taking advantage of a Fated Mate.

"Yes, Alex," she finally murmured. "I will keep silent."

* * *

Godric walked into his soundproofed office, closing the door and smiling at the box waiting on his desk. He checked the time, and hurried to his computer, turning the machine on and opening up a Skype connection.

When a smiling gaze met his, he relaxed. "Merry Christmas, Alexandra."

She laughed, and the sound warmed his heart. "Merry Christmas, Godric! Did you open it yet? I love my gifts. Thank you so much! I'll start reading the first book tomorrow so we can talk about it next time. I love the lullabies you sent me, too."

The look of gratitude she gave him made his lips curl in a gentle smile that would shock his Children.

"Isabel was concerned you would dislike your gift, dear heart," he said quietly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, she's wrong. Open it, open it!" she demanded and gestured towards the box.

Godric's eyes danced. "Patience is a virtue."

"Patience is boring, and not all of us are immortal, so hurry up!"

He ignored the pang at her words and turned his attention to his gift. He carefully peeled the tape away, making sure to keep the paper fully intact. When she huffed, he moved seven slower, gently smoothing the creases from the wrapping with unnecessary movements.

"Go-odric," she whined. "Hurry up!"

He laughed, finally ripping the paper apart in a single motion. "You are very easy to rile this evening," he teased.

"It's Christmas Eve," she said as if it were obvious. "It took me forever to find you the right gift."

"Alex," he scolded as he opened the lid, "you did not have to go to any great lengths as I would value anything you would give—"

He stared down at the beautiful leather cuff bracelet with the single dwarf-stone set discretely amongst the braided leather.

Alex's nervous voice came over the computer. "I found it at a Supernatural Flea Market. The leather is Fae-made, and the dwarf said it would last a thousand years before the band started to show wear and tear. The gem is something called a 'Stone Song,' and it holds a single enchantment. Its safe, I watched the dwarf set it myself and made her promise on her Rock Clan's honor it wouldn't hurt you."

A minute went by in silence. "Um … d-do you like it?"

Godric's gaze flew up to meet hers. "Alex, it is lovely."

Her nervousness melted away, and she grinned. "Touch the stone."

It did not occur to him until much later how much he trusted her, as he would have gone on a vengeful rampage if anyone outside his immediate Line tried to gift him a suspect magical artifact.

With no hesitation, he brushed a single thumb across the stone, and for a moment the world disappeared.

He floundered, the emotion spreading through his body one that he had not felt in centuries. It was gentle, the waves pulsing steadily through him and momentarily over-taking the guilt and anguish he had lived with for untold human lifetimes.

Contentment. Hope. Joy.

 _Trust._

That last blazed through him, steady and unfaltering, reminding him of something he had not felt in centuries.

What was this?

From within the answer came, carried on the barest whisper of far-off music.

 _Home. Belonging. The gentle embrace at the end of a long and exhausting day. Shoulders to help bear the burdens of responsibility carried too long, a safe place to find one's rest, and the knowledge that he was not alone._

Alex cleared her throat, her voice soft. "Godric?"

He blinked and came out of downtime, and for an instant, the expression on his face was so raw and open that she ached to be with him.

She cleared her throat. "I know how lonely you are as Sheriff," she said quietly. "And that Nora and Eric are almost never able to visit and I'm always in some far off country. I-I thought that this would … help. And it would remind you that there are people who care about you."

She hesitated for a minute but decided she could at least hint at what she was not yet allowed to say. "Its how I feel when I think of home." She gave him a pointed look, but his eyes were closed, and he kept his face tilted away from the screen.

"Um, I had the gem hidden in the braided leather so nobody but you will know its there. D-do you like it?"

He turned to look at her, and the expression in his grey eyes made her heart lurch.

She opened her mouth, but he shook his head, raising his fingers to press against the screen. His face was solemn as she mimicked him. "Alexandra Makhaira, in a world filled with darkness and doubt, you continually astound me with the brilliance of the light you hold within yourself and willingly share with others. Lucky are those who have the joy of knowing you, and I am honored at your gift."

She blushed bright red but was unable to look away from his gaze. She felt like she was falling into his eyes. "You're welcome," she finally managed to say.

"I find myself in the unusual position of feeling as if my gift to you is now very inadequate."

She laughed long and hard, shaking her head.

"What do you find so amusing, dear one?"

"That the shoe is on the other foot now, and I get to be the wise one." She grinned when he lifted a single eyebrow. "Remember what you said in Chicago last year? That a gift from the heart is more than enough and it doesn't matter how much you spent on it? I _love_ your present, Godric. I can listen to you sing to me whenever I want, or whenever I need to. The books are great because I get a chance to see how your mind works. You're brilliant, you know that?"

She looked down, fiddling with the thumb drive in her hands. She was happy that it was after sunrise where she was, and Isabel and her nest were asleep. If she said any more she was going to give the proverbial finger to tradition and tell him how much she loved and adored him regardless of how her dad seemed to want her to wait until she was eighteen.

Godric cleared his throat, and she thought that if he could, he would be blushing.

"I am surprised," he said, "that Theron allowed you to go to one of the Markets. They can be a dangerous place." His disapproval was clear.

She shrugged. "I bribed one of my brother's to take me when he had to go run an errand for Dad, and we went on the Full Moon, so all the Weres were otherwise busy. It was a slow night for them. Nobody would even come near me because of your comb in my hair. I was safe, I promise."

Godric slipped the cuff onto his wrist, fastening the leather and smiling when it magically fitted itself. "And your father agreed to this gift?" He adored it, but he would not want his oldest Ally to be upset if it was not approved.

"He inspected the box before I sent it, although he rolled his eyes at the vampire book. I don't think he appreciates our sense of humor," she said with a smile. She left out that she had hidden the real gift under the book since she had no desire to be grounded _again_. Her vampire was very honorable and would not be pleased she had broken custom for such a 'silly' reason. She didn't see what the big deal was, considering Theron had already given tacit permission for them to pre-Court before she gained her majority, but Godric did like to follow the old ways.

Ah well, it all turned out fine.

"So," she asked settling down for a long chat. "Can you tell me more about what happened in China and how Princess Eric somehow managed to get mistaken for a Living God?"

Godric smiled and began to talk, his fingers gently caressing the gem on his wrist. As the warmth filled him, he wondered if it would be able to fill his empty nights once she met her Mate.

Somehow, as wonderful as this gift was, he doubted it would be enough.


End file.
